


After

by ProudToBe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Consequences, F/M, Grief, Loss, Revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudToBe/pseuds/ProudToBe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is pacing. Back and forth. Not knowing what to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

He's pacing. Back and forth not knowing what to say.

"So you mean that..." A gesture with his hands and a look on his face. She understands.

"Yes." She answers and looks down at the floor. Troubled. She did not want to be the person to bring him these news, but it had to be her. Who else? She is the only one who knows.

"I... I don't know what to say." He looks up at her. The pain in his eyes is very real and it hits her like a knife. She wants to go over to him. Comfort him.

But she knows it was all her fault and it would not be right to try. She does not want to hurt him more.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have let them take me. If I had just..." She is interrupted by a small whimper, which, she realises, comes from herself. It irritates her. 

She can feel tears stream down her face, but she brushes them away.

"No. Don't blame yourself. This was not your fault. You could not have known that someone would come for you. For us."

She reaches him as he almost falls to the wooden floor. 

Tired? 

Sad? 

Grieving.

Loving.

"I love you." She says and looks up at him. Sincerely.

"And I love you. Always will. 2000 years and it did not fade. Not even a bit."

"Yeah." She smiles. Almost laughs. And so does he. And they just sit there for a while. Listening to the bird singing outside. It was a long time since anyone of them heard that sound and it makes them feel safe. Home. Something they can always come back to after... Everything.

"Would you like some tea?" He asks and gets up. He can stand straight now.

"Yeah that'll be good. Long time since I had tea. At least for real." She says, but now it's not a joke.

He goes down to the kitchen and she follows, after looking out of the window. At the park. At all they will never have. 

And she feels so utterly empty. It's like her mind refuses her to believe. But did she even want it. 

Does she even want it?

She has never been sure. But it had been nice to know that it was actually possible.

For Rory.

"Maybe we can adopt." She says as a thought when she gets down to the kitchen. Just throwing it out there.

He brings her a mug and she accepts it. Holding it so the warmth spreads through all her fingers.

"Yeah." He answers and blows the steam away. Taking a sip. 

Just the two of them. Sitting quietly on two old plastic chairs. When are the going to take time to buy real ones? 

And they feel as if it does not really matter now. They are home. Far away from all that happened. 

It seems almost like a dream. A dream from far away in another time. 

No one of them speaks a word until much later. Then on something completely different.

They know that if the time comes, when a longing or jealousy of others is awakened, they will deal with it.

And they will manage. Because they have each other. 

To be angry with.

To cry with.

To scream at.

To laugh with.

To live with.

And they know that that will be very helpful.


End file.
